


Flavours Old and New

by Jyou_no_Sonoko



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen, I'll update the file if I get to it, Sorry I didn't act this one yet, marith, soft o' clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko
Summary: Lilith is very, very old, and the world keeps changing around her. But maybe not every flavour has to be lost to the passage of time.(Also, Mary got carried away with an extended metaphor and completely took things out of my control. Like, adorable, but... rood?)
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Flavours Old and New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EddieWards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieWards/gifts).



Mary: Lilith, you're letting all the cold out, just close the door if you don't know what you want.

Lilith: I know what I want. I just can't find it.

Mary: Then what is it you're looking for?

Lilith: …

Lilith: I don't think I can explain it.

Mary: Well, have you tried the cupboards?

Lilith: It won't be in there.

Mary: Have you tried?

Lilith: No. All right, I'll look.

Lilith: …

Mary: Is it something savoury you're after? Or sweet?

Lilith: Savoury... I believe. But it's been so long.

Mary: Umami, perhaps? That's a new flavour group we've started using.

Lilith: A new flavour? How is that possible?

Mary: As I understand it, the flavour has always been there, we just didn't have the right word for it.

Lilith: Yes. That makes sense. Because I don't have a word for this either. But I can definitely taste it. And I think... yes, I can also see it.

Mary: What is it? I mean, is it a vegetable? A dish?

Lilith: A dish, yes. Carnivorous. With some kind of glaze, a... fruit glaze. A sort of honey colour.

Mary: Well, how did you go about making it? What are some of the ingredients you recall?

Lilith: Oh... No. I didn't prepare it myself. I'd never had much cause. As you know, I eat so rarely...

Mary: Then who?

Lilith: …

Lilith: One of my... covens. In what is now Nairobi. They would cook it in little red clay pots, in a sunken furnace, and garnish it with local herbs.

Mary: What was the meat?

Lilith: I'm not sure. But it was... mouth-watering. Rich and tender.

Mary: But not... um... it wasn't made of...

Lilith: People?

Mary: ...Yes?

Lilith: Are you asking that because the coven was in Africa?

Mary: I'm asking because it was for you.

Lilith: Ah. Fair comment. But no. I tend to handle that sort of consumption on my own terms.

Mary: …

Lilith: _You_ brought it up, Mary.

Mary: I know. I did that to myself.

Lilith: You did. Are you going to be ill now?

Mary: No. It's fine, I'm just... no, it's fine.

Lilith: All right.

Mary: I'll just get a glass of water.

Lilith: And perhaps some ice.

Mary: …

Mary: But... returning to the dish, though: if you remember what it tasted like, even if you can't remember exactly what it was, or... if it even exists anymore... maybe we can still make it? Somehow? Or at least, something close enough to satisfy you? I could do some research, on herbs and fruits from the area. And we could go to the farmer's market and get some samples of meats you could go through?

Lilith: You'd go to all that trouble for my craving? Mary, I'm sure it'll pass. This is hardly the first time I've wanted something I can't have.

Mary: All right, but consider this: I'd like to learn what it is that you enjoyed so much, so I can share it with you.

Lilith: You are so...

Mary: Yes?

Lilith: Ridiculous.

Mary: Why thank you.

Lilith: But... yes. I would appreciate that. If you're really so married to the idea.

Mary: I'm practically walking down the aisle beside it. On my way to the altar.

Lilith: Why is this metaphor taking place in the False God's house?

Mary: It doesn't have to be. Where would you like to have the ceremony?

Lilith: That's... a very good question.

Mary: Somewhere in the woods, surely.

Lilith: Undoubtedly.

Mary: Under a full moon?

Lilith: Whenever else?

Mary: And... what should I wear?

Lilith: What would you like to be wearing? When you wed your beloved metaphor?

Mary: Something... honest. I don't want to dress like anyone else's opinion of me.

Lilith: Very wise.

Mary: So, I'd probably want to wear something I sewed myself.

Lilith: Like that embroidered waistcoat from the fall.

Mary: Exactly. That and something... white? Is white fine, do you think?

Lilith: Why are you asking me?

Mary: Well, because it's usually used in Christian ceremonies.

Lilith: The False God holds no claim to the colours of this world. Much as he would like to.

Mary: Then... a white blouse. Under the tan and olive waistcoat. And a long white skirt. With sheer layers.

Lilith: And on your feet?

Mary: This is becoming a very vivid metaphor, Lilith.

Lilith: Well you can't very well stop now. Your feet are all hazy. You'll topple over and ruin your lovely clothes.

Mary: Then... perhaps you should choose those for me. Since the woods are more familiar to you.

Lilith: All right. Then, I choose barefoot. So you can feel the soil, and the moss.

Mary: There's moss in this metaphor?

Lilith: Soft, dark green moss. Yes. I decided.

Mary: Is that how you prefer to walk in the forest? Don't you worry about thorns or stones?

Lilith: They fear me more than I them.

Mary: I like that. And I actually believe it!

Lilith: Well. Now that you're all gussied up, what music should accompany you?

Mary: I think you should sing.

Lilith: Me? Mary, I... I'm not one for public performance.

Mary: Well I'm sorry, Lilith, but this is my metaphor and I say you're singing in it.

Lilith: …

Lilith: I suppose I've no choice.

Mary: …

Lilith: …

Mary: How about tomorrow?

Lilith: Tomorrow?

Mary: For the farmer's market. Bright and early.

Lilith: This isn't part of the metaphor, I assume?

Mary: No. No I already got married, that part is over.

Lilith: Ah.

Mary: But, if you like, we can call the farmer's market the honeymoon.

Lilith: Forgive my ancient brain, but...

Mary: I'm sorry! Too many years in a classroom. I mean literally, tomorrow morning, we'll go and find out what it is that you're craving. And we make it happen.

Lilith: …

Lilith: …

Mary: Are you all right?

Lilith: I am. Yes, that sounds... very agreeable.

Mary: Then it's settled.

Lilith: …

Lilith: As am I.


End file.
